


Getting Off On Exit 29

by bunnystealsyourcarrots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Road trip sex, Smut, bathrooms are for lovers, lumberjack smut, somebody better check on Jessika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystealsyourcarrots/pseuds/bunnystealsyourcarrots
Summary: An AU Reylo One-shot where Jessika and Rey end up at a bar drinking too much, thinking too little, and letting flannel appreciation steer one of them into doing something a little bit pine-scented crazy.





	Getting Off On Exit 29

Right in the middle of taking another long pull of his beer, Kylo Ren smiled. The curving of his lips not at all due to the whiff of pine sap on his fingers, nor to the ache in his back after a full day’s work. Instead, his amusement came courtesy of the absurd conversation flowing over from the table beside him.

 

“Aaaah, I thought we’d be so much further down your Thirty Before Thirty list after two states,” the louder of the two girls groaned before missing the straw in her third Long Island. “We hit up both Oregon and Idaho, and you only checked off one!”

 

“I know,” the second girl laughed, comically frowning. “Idaho’s name was not quite the inspiration I expected.”  

 

“Missed opportunity!”

 

“But he was a really cute farmer.”

 

"He was,” the other girl admitted, nodding while resting her chin on her drink. Propped up for at least another minute while she loudly whispered, “But if you’re gonna have sex with all thirty of the things on the list then you gotta multitask, Rey. It’s your Thirty Before Thirty, and you’ve only got three years left!"

 

"Shhh," Rey waved her hand.

 

Ignoring that advice entirely, her tipsy friend hiccuped for punctuation before growing louder, “It’s too hard to find an individual lumberjack, a guy in Mensa, a professional athlete, and a guy over six feet two. It’s not gonna happen, and that’s why I'm suggesting that instead of finding _one_ guy with a foreign accent, and _another_ guy who’s an Eagle Scout, you should just search for an Eagle Scout with a foreign accent. Bippity Boppity Boom, you’ve knocked two off the list!”

 

“Wait-” The girl named Rey held her hand up, brow furrowed adorably while attempting to sort out her mind blowing. “Can you have Eagle Scouts outside of the US? How would he have a foreign accent, Jess?”

 

Her wide-eyed friend shook her head, dark ponytail bobbing. “I dunno, that’s why I don’t have Eagle Scouts on my list. I don’t know anything about them.”

 

“Ah, but think about their knot tying skills!" Rey squealed, biting her lip. "Those rope skills!”

 

“You’ve clearly thought this through.”

 

A couple minutes later, they’d gone back to playing a highly competitive round of quarters. Between laughs, they trash talked one another, and Kylo snuck a longer peek at the two women. Scratching the scruff along his jaw as an excuse to look away, but once his eyes landed on them, his fingers froze. Startled by the sight of someone so pretty giving her friend the middle finger.  

 

_She’s insanely cute….and insane._

 

_Oh, but you like insane._

 

The girl was a small stunner no doubt. Even from one table over, Kylo spotted the splash of freckles across her nose- those deceptive dots of innocent beneath mischievously dancing caramel-colored eyes. All the proof he needed to confirm that she was trouble, and it didn't help that this girl practically glowed under piss-yellow dive bar lights. Winning him over each time that her nose scrunched up with a belly-shaking laugh, and even if Kylo hadn’t caught any of their previous conversation, he would have known on sight that these two weren’t from around Morton. Girls in this part of Washington stuck to khaki and shirts that wouldn’t cling to their chests in the rain. Girls dressed like the weather was the fickle asshole they all knew it to be, but these girls sported flimsy tank tops, tiny jean shorts, and flannel too thin to be practical. They stuck out like sore thumbs- cute thumbs no doubt, but sore all the way.

 

“Ooooh, Kansas is the buffalo!” Rey suddenly swooned.

 

Pausing her beer pour, Jess blinked twice in confusion. “What does that even mean?”

 

“There’s a buffalo on the Kansas state quarter,” Rey explained, but once she’d heard herself utter the silly sentence out loud, she bent over double laughing. Slapping her hand against the table as her eyes went teary.

 

“You are absurd.”

 

Shifting his gaze back down to the bottom of his beer, a more-amused-than-he-should-have-been Kylo unfastened the top button of his work shirt. Giving himself a little breathing room, exhaling out his foolish desires in exchange for some ration. Those two brunettes were trouble. They were sloppy minx heartbreakers, and after a long day, he didn’t need trouble. Nope, all Kylo needed was to stay out of trouble for at least one Friday.

 

_______________________

 

**Rey POV**

 

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

 

_Why won’t you open!_

 

_Open! You only have two jobs!_

 

_One, you close and two you open!_

 

Grunting out her frustration, Rey yanked for the twentieth time on the miserable useless knob. Using all her force to pull with everything she had, she tried again and again. Scuffing her boots against the tile, cursing whoever created doors, but the nefarious bathroom remained determined to keep her captive forever. Not budging. Barely shaking as she thoroughly failed, and she felt utterly powerless in a single stall where numerous numbers were written in lipstick on the wall. All that crimson shame on display, but absolutely no hope in sight until a gruff voice called out from the other side, “Shove into it, twist, and then pull!”

 

Knowing well enough to follow good advice- or at least any advice at that point- Rey shoved, twisted, and pulled. An ominous groan came from the wood before the door swung open with enough power to knock Rey back into the sink. She slid flat on her butt with a startled shriek, but just as quickly, a large hand shot out to help her up. Five calloused fingers taking her small hand in his, and when Rey looked up at her mysterious savior she wound up floored on the floor.

 

Her mouth parted stunned as she took in her Brawny-Man fantasy come true.

 

He was too good, too impossibly perfect. All handsome, rugged red-blooded American male with muscles straining against a red flannel shirt. Nothing pretty boy soft about any of his allure, but every inch of him looked chiseled from extremes and sexy as hell. Simply by gazing down at her, Rey felt a little lightheaded under the watch of those piercing whiskey eyes above a nose that would appear too big on any face other than his. But oh did he pull everything off, every striking feature working for him. Yes, if Rey had a type, this mouthwatering stranger checked all boxes. Leaving her speechless and gawking, and it wasn't helping that the scruff along his jaw seemed purposefully cultivated to fuck with her brain that was already weakened thanks to him being built like a tree with shaggy black hair on top.

 

A tree she was hungering to climb.

 

At some point after he’d helped her up to her feet, Rey eventually realized that she was still looking at him all gobsmacked. Swiftly staring down at her feet to throw him off the scent of her mortification, she stammered out, “U-Uh, thanks.”

 

“Did you hit your head?” his gravelly voice questioned, perceptively scrutinizing her as if he could sense how much her brain was swimming around unsteady.

 

“No, no I’m fine.” Rey blushed, smearing a hand down her cheek. “I was just…you’re-”

 

“Kylo,” he offered, shaking her hand.

 

“Rey.”

 

“I see the bathroom claimed another victim.”

 

“Does this happen often?”

 

“Only the first time anybody comes here.”

 

The wide grin he flashed was what did Rey in. For a few seconds there she’d succeeded in conversing without humiliating herself any further, but she couldn’t handle banter with a grin. The grin was unfair.

 

Before she could tell her mouth to stay shut, Rey heard herself breathlessly ask, “Are you a lumberjack?”

 

Kylo nodded.

 

“And you’re over six foot two?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Oh fuck me,” Rey grumbled under her breath.

 

“If you like.”

  
For a solid beat, Rey assumed that the pervy voices in her head finally grew loud enough that she'd actually heard them echo in the bathroom. Cracking under the stress of a road trip felt about right, but Kylo’s smirk set her straight. That cocky pull of his full lips letting her know that he'd damn well heard her, and he’d answered back with every intention of following through. If she was gazing up at any other man, Rey might have played it cool. She might have laughed the bold suggestion off, but she had never felt so immediately attracted to another person. Skin already flushed for him, mouth ready with body wanting. Everything about this stranger ringing her bells, and blame it on being stuck in a cramped car for six days, but Rey was willing to hold the hot guy to his offer.

 

He might have been teasing, but she wasn’t.

 

“Then shut the door.”

 

Without further convincing, Kylo did her one better by kicking his foot back to lock the door. The slam still shaking the doorframe when he launched forward to scoop Rey up by the waist. Resting her on top of the sink, and before either one could get in another breath his mouth set upon hers. Kissing her without hesitation, kissing her like he’d thought about it for hours. Kissing her tropical punch stained mouth with a slight rumbling chuckle as if he knew how good this was going to be for her.

 

Tugging at his jean button, Rey hoped he was right.

 

Tugging back on her lower lip, Kylo asked, “Are you drunk?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good.”

 

Downing that pitcher of water seemed like the best idea she'd ever had when her shorts hit the ground and Kylo didn’t bother with her underwear. Pulling lace to the side, his long fingers smoothly slid up inside of her. Stroking one to two to just where she needed him, making her chin tip up with a shudder. Slanting his lips over her's again, he lived for her pleasure as her hands gripped the counter. Sliding on porcelain, releasing one trembling moan after another from that lush mouth that Kylo happily muffled, and on and on the skillful twists continued between her thighs until she writhed.

 

“I’m going to,” she whispered. “I’m going to-”

 

Throwing her head back with a gasp, Rey finished her sentence. Whimpering, gushing into the hand of a stranger. Feeling shameless in front of him until he retrieved his fingers to smear the tips across her lip. Coating her in sticky sweetness that he sucked off, nipping at her flesh to get every last drop.

 

Draping her arms on top of his shoulders, Rey continued to stumble over her breaths. Winded, and wanton. Slowly coming back to her senses, and the second that she did, her hand dropped to push into his back pocket. Fumbling around with his wallet until she’d found what she was looking for, and she held it up to the light. Grasping that slim packet between her fingers that Kylo readily took before tearing an opening in the foil with his teeth.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, giving her an out even when she could see his pulse racing against his throat.

 

“Yeah.” Rey nodded with a grin, pushing his jeans lower. “I really am.”

 

Sliding the condom down, Kylo gripped his cock. Priming his flesh with long jerks up as Rey licked her lips at the sight.

 

_Of course, he’s huge, how could any man built like him be average?_

 

“Like what you see?” Kylo teased, rubbing his thumb back and forth over his swollen cockhead.

 

“Yeah,” Rey snickered. “Enough to resist an ‘I could tell you work all day with wood’ joke.”

 

Instantly pausing his stroke, Kylo laughed. The corners of his eyes crinkling adorably, and it meant everything then for Rey to hear his amusement. When this massive oak of a man looked back at her so fondly, Rey felt any last lingering fears vanish; only left with the comforting trust that this would be good, confident that anybody with such an easy going sensuality wouldn't let it be anything otherwise.  

 

“You’re something else,” Kylo said, confirming her hopes with the softest kiss.

 

It hit Rey then that if she was going to have quickie bathroom sex with a gorgeous stranger than sharing something beyond desire sweetened the deal. Yes, they’d shared a cheap laugh over a bad joke, a moment of affection that flipped her stomach, and now hopefully an orgasm or two. On the same thought track, Kylo trailed a hand up her thigh. Slowly spreading her open for him before his thumbs rested against her hip bones. Each long finger following then to possessively splay out across her skin, stroking her once before shifting forward into her. Sinking his cock inside of Rey’s warmth one thick inch at a time until he’d buried down to the hilt, and he rested his forehead against hers.

 

Groaning, “You alright?”

 

“Mmm,” Rey whimpered, adoring the stretch as Kylo leaned back. Staring between her legs, she obsessively transfixed on where he overwhelmed her. Watching the slickened in and out until her lashes fluttered closed. Unable to see straight any longer when he smelled like the forest, and he couldn’t make it through her name again without groaning a second time. The feeling of her apparently too good for words so he settled on touch.

 

Grazing a hand up her body and to her neck, Kylo proved surprisingly gentle. Petting his sweet thing while calling her such. Whispering with each driving thrust about how gorgeous she was right then, and sounding as if he couldn’t get over her either.

 

Over and over he fucked her with those pretty filthy words that had her tightening again around his shaft.

 

Feeling her edging closer and closer towards rapture, Kylo gripped her ass in his hand. Jerking her forward with the rhythm she desperately begged for. Relentlessly pounding throughout her racing climax, and when her back arched, his mouth latched onto her neck. Sucking hard to make up for not tasting her for so long. Licking when he was done just because he liked to.

 

“The way you feel,” he rasped, canting his hips forward with each word.

 

Partially withdrawing, Kylo swallowed for a breather. Not ready at all for this to end, but savoring the feeling of her euphoria clasping onto him even after someone outside knocked on the door. One loud noise suddenly threatening to cut their time short, but Kylo silently shook his head. Pushing back into her with his answer, he took it easy. Took his time. Not about to rush when he could start his strokes agonizingly slow before little by little losing control. Working for those moans, merging kisses into frantic breaths. Thrusting faster and needier. Groaning out when her nails scraped down his back, and he started fully fucking that hot, naughty body hard enough to rattle the sink for when all good things came to a frenzied end.

 

Emptying into her cunt, he growled her name. Pulsing warm inside of her. Claiming her body and soul if only for a few seconds more.

 

Hunching over the counter, Kylo raggedly exhaled. His dark, damp locks hanging low over her brow when he drew his hips back, pulling out of her before silently removing the condom. Twisting the latex closed, he tossed it into the trash without any after-sex endearments, and Rey could have easily felt her use ended, but then he went and sunk to the ground to pick up her shorts. Chivalrously gliding denim back up her legs as the couple traded sheepish smiles- smiles that said I’ve just done the nasty with you and I don’t even know your last name. Smiles that Rey would never once regret.

 

After easing her back into her jeans, Kylo’s eyebrows pinched together. "You know, I just realized that we didn’t even take our tops off.”

 

Staring down at her still covered chest, Rey blew out a breath. “I couldn’t wait, could you?”

 

“No,” Kylo replied, fastening her buttons. “Can I at least buy you a drink?”

 

“At least one.”

 

Only hopping off the sink once she’d gotten her land legs back, Rey shot him a cheeky look. Lovely even when busting his chops, but as Kylo zipped up his jeans, she burst into far less attractive giggles.

 

“Something amusing?”

 

“I-I nothing…"Rey cleared her throat, shoulders still trembling through the last of her giggles. "It was just a silly, impulsive, stupid thought.”

 

Running a hand through his messed up hair, Kylo's eyes twinkled. “Oh yeah, we definitely don’t want to indulge in anything impulsive.”

 

“Okay then,” Rey surrendered to his charms, walking her fingers up the front of his shirt. “Um, I was just wondering if you happen to be a baby daddy.”

 

Without even flinching, Kylo replied,  “No, but I am a mother fucker.”

 

“Oh God!” Rey barked out another laugh, picking up her purse. “That was cheesy perfection.”

 

Opening the door to leave, Kylo gave her a wink.

 

“Oh, but for what it’s worth, I am an Eagle Scout too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed some Rey getting her freak on with a frisky Kylo lumberjack! This was originally a little drabble on Tumblr, but after rereading it yesterday I thought that I'd put it up on AO3. Share the dive bar lovin'
> 
> Love to know what you thought!
> 
> -Bunny


End file.
